


Love Is a Tidal Wave (It's Billowing Ashore)

by avatardy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatardy/pseuds/avatardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olicity one-shots.</p><p>1.  After Oliver's ruined proposal plan, Felicity decides that enough is enough and takes matters into her own hands.<br/>2. s4 related short dialoque fic<br/>3. OTA. Possible pregnancy. Oliver picking up Felicity's babbling.<br/>4. Picking up their future child's name.<br/>5. Oliver and Sara sparring in the new lair. Captain Lance and Felicity watch from the side lines. Felicity comments, making the situation a bit awkward.<br/>6. Sleep talking and odd cooking choices. AKA the one where Oliver talks in his sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of ruined and succesful proposals

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first fic that I’m brave enough to go on and publish and not just have it getting dusty in my google docs folder… And as you can see, it’s a dialogue one. I hope you like it.
> 
> If anyone wants to send any prompts, I'm taking them so send 'em my way. :)

“So I’ve been thinking.”

“I’m already scared of whatever you’re going to say.”

“Oh, it’s nothing bad, really.”

“So what were you thinking?”

“I was thinking about something along the lines of you, me and a place where we could get married after this whole bad-guys-of-the-year-thing is done.”

“Felicity…”

“Hmmm?”

“I really don’t want to read too much into this but… did you just propose to me while we’re in the middle of a fight against the villains of the year?”

“I suppose I did. Huh. When you say it like that it sounds like a story that we have to think an alternative to so that we can tell something to people when they ask us how we got engaged. But really, it’s not my fault that you didn’t get to propose to me months ago like you were trying to at first and then you just waited and waited and didn’t ask. And you know, that’s traditional and all but we’re living in the 21st century so, yay for female power and women proposing so I thought, why the heck couldn’t I prop…”

“Felicity… yes.”

“Wait, _what_?”

“Yes, I will marry you.”

“Oh, thank goodness, I was starting to think that I made an embarrassing mistake and…”

“This isn’t a mistake. And when you think about it, this is a perfect engagement to us, isn’t it?”

“Yep. Just get back home safely so that I can kiss you and maybe do something _more_ than kissing too.”

“Umm… guys? We’re very happy for you but we still want to stay ignorant of what you do during your downtime.”

“Sorry, Speedy!”


	2. Let's play a game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S4 related, possibly spoiler-ish for 4x01? Short dialogue fic.

“Oliver?”

“Hmmm?”

“Wanna play a game?”

“What game are we playing?”

“The let’s-take-our-clothes-off-and-do-X-rated-things-before-the-rest-of-the-team-comes-here… _game_.”

“…”

“ _Oliver_! Put me doooown!”

“Can’t. We’re on a clock here and we better make this count because I’ve planned _at least_ a few orgasms for you before the rest of the team arrives.”

“Oh. Well, then you better do your th– _Ohhh_. Yep. Don’t you dare to stop doing _that_.”


	3. Let me write my own line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Team Arrow. Possible pregnancy. Oliver picking up Felicity’s babbling. (Future fic, set at least a couple of years into the future.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title borrowed from Imagine Dragons’ ‘Hopeless Opus’.

“Dig, there are two coming your way. Take them down, please.”

“Got it.”

It was actually a pretty calm night in Star City so while the original Team Arrow was on duty, the additional members of the team were enjoying the well deserved day off.

“Oliver, there are two guys following a woman two blocks from you. Take a right on the next corner and then go straight forward, you should see ‘em soon.”

“On it.”

“Thanks. Dig, we could call it a night after Oliver’s done with those creepy guys?”

“Sure. You guys wanna come to me and Lyla’s place for a late-night snack or something? Lyla mentioned a few days ago that she wanted to talk to you about something, Oliver.”

“Yeah, if it’s no problem with you. I mean, Sara’s already asleep, right? Wouldn’t we disturb her? I really don’t want to do that…” Oliver answered after he had sedated the targets and left them for SCPD to pick up.

“Oliver, you’re sounding like your better half.” Dig pointed out the obvious rambling, amusement shining through his voice.

Oliver huffed and adressed Felicity. “Felicity? It’s your call.”

Felicity was silent for a while before answering. “Honey, remember that thing I told you about last night?”

“You only call me _honey_ when you want something.”

“Not the point, Oliver!”

Oliver sighed. “Yes, I remember what you said.”

“And have you done that thing I nicely asked you to do today?” Felicity said, her voice sounding just a bit too sweet.

Oliver felt like he was sighing for the fiftieth time already. “No, I haven’t. But I _swear_ I’ll do it the first thing tomorrow.”

“No. What you are going to do, is going to the closest drugstore that’s still open and buying me that damn pregnancy test followed by buying me chocolate and carrots.”

“Fel–.”

“Don’t _Felicity_ me, Oliver!”

“I was just going to say that I’m still wearing the suit.”

“So then figure it out!”

The coms were silent for a few seconds until the silence was broken by Dig, who had heard the whole exchange. He was aware of the fact that the couple had forgotten that he could hear every word of their conversation. “So, congratulations might be in order then, huh?”

After a stunned silence from Felicity and Oliver, Felicity answered with a slight smile on her lips. “Yep. We’re not sure though. That’s why he said that he’d pick up a test before coming to the lair ‘cause I had a busy schedule at  work today so I couldn’t squeeze enough free time to pick up one myself…”

“ _Felicity_.” Oliver said with a smile.

“I really hope that the poor hypothetical kid doesn’t inherit this bad case of babbling.” Felicity muttered half-seriously.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from heyitskatelyn22 on tumblr: Are you still taking prompts? I have one! A fluffy fic were Oliver and Felicity are trying to pick a name for their first child! Thanks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this headcanon that Oliver and Felicity would name one of their kids after Dig so I tried to come up with a girl’s name that’s close enough and then realized that hey, there’s a name in my native language that’s actually close enough and after googling a bit, I found out that it’s the feminine version of John in Hebrew as well so ta-dah… (please correct me if I’m wrong tho) This is a quick one since it was 3:00 a.m. here when I wrote this.
> 
> (And yes, I do take prompts, either here, [ff.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/7237210/) or [tumblr](http://www.avatardy.tumblr.com/) .)

“Oliver?”

“Yeah?”

“I know that we decided the name for a boy already but what if the baby turns out to be a girl? I mean, Thomas is a wonderful name and we’re definitely keeping that as the first name choice but there’s always the chance that the baby’s a girl and what if we don’t have a name picked out for her and then we end up naming her wrong ‘cause _we hadn’t picked the freaking name for_ –.”

“So then we will decide the hypothetical girl’s name before the baby arrives, okay?”

“Phewww, fine. I actually have an idea already. You know how we decided on John as the boy’s middle name?”

“…And?”

“And I was surfing the Internet the other day and came across this name on one of those name websites. How about having Johanna as the girl’s first name? It’s the feminine form of John in Hebrew and you know, no matter which one we get, John’s face is going to be worth seeing when he hears what the child’s name is.”

“I like it. Could her middle name be Dearden then? My mom had it as her middle name and Thea has it, too. It would be nice to keep the tradition going.”

“Yeah, sure. So this little nugget is going to be either Thomas John or Johanna Dearden. Not bad, huh? And I’m starting to sound like my mom, calling them already a nugget–.”

“I like your mom.”

“Well so do I, but you guys have this weird thing going on where you email about baby-related things weekly… and we are **not** calling the baby a “ _nugget_ ”, do we have an understanding?”

“Yes, Felicity.”

(And if Felicity slips up and accidentally calls Johanna a nugget, Oliver doesn’t say a word about it.)


	5. Training and incentives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [alexiablackbriar13](http://www.alexiablackbriar13.tumblr.com/) posted this on tumblr: 
> 
> “SOMEBODY NEEDS TO WRITE A ONE-SHOT WHERE CAPTAIN LANCE WATCHES SARA AND OLIVER SPAR.
> 
> LIKE RIGHT NOW, PLEASE. WITH FELICITY STANDING BESIDE HIM AND OGLING OLIVER’S ABS. AND MAKING COMMENTS. AND COMMENTATING.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …and I gave it a try. Not beta-ed, written in the small hours, so not the best one that I’ve written. And I really want to practice writing Captain Lance’s character more.

The new lair was filled with loud noises, coming from sticks being hit against each other. Felicity and Captain Lance stood aside from the mats where Oliver and newly-back-from-the-dead- _again_ Sara were going head to head, exchanging jabs at each other.

“Were they like this when Sara was…” Lance began asking, the words ‘still alive and running around the city as the Canary’ left hanging in the air.

“…around, last time? Yeah. Yeah, they were. Although now they may not be taking this whole practice fight as seriously as last time.” Felicity answered, not taking her eyes off the on-going match.

“How so?” Lance glanced at the younger woman beside him.

“For example, their banter is just playful instead of being pointed words of what the other is doing wrong and they don’t focus on correcting each others’ stance as much.”

They fell into a comfortable silence and continued watching the pair.

“But it is nice to know that not all the things have changed.” Felicity sighed with a small grin on her face.

And when Lance threw a questioning look at her she continued. “They still fight without shirts.”

Lance turned to observe Oliver and Sara more closely and indeed, neither of them were wearing a shirt.

“Could you please put this on hold for the night and continue tomorrow, for example?” Felicity raised her voice to get Oliver and Sara’s attention. Her gaze followed the drops of sweat down Oliver’s abs and raised her eyebrow at him when their eyes met.

“You know what _training-without-a-shirt-on_ does to me so you better be ready to leave in 5 minutes.” Felicity stated.

“Oh, I do know. It’s just more incentive for me to not wear shirts when you’re around.” He smirked.

“You have no idea how hard it is for me to not disturb you when you’re traning like that but I swear that one of these days I’ll climb you like a tree right here and the only person responsible for that will be _you_ because those abs are prime example of distracting body…”

“ _Ahem_!”

“Oh, sorry Captain! But honestly, your daughter is as distracting as Oliver. Not that I’m making a pass at you, Sara, Nyssa is _way_ too scary, so…”

“You’re still cute.” Sara grinned and kissed Felicity’s cheek before throwing a wink at Felicity and leaving with Quentin.

When Felicity was sure that she was completely alone with Oliver, she turned to face him. “So… how about we go home too and have a bath… or something.”

“Or something. Definitely _or something_.” Oliver smiled and turned the lights off when they left the lair to go home.


	6. Sleep talking and odd cooking choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompt on tumblr: olicity prompt: one of them sleeptalks/walks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have borrowed that turkey thing from HIMYM. Sorry not sorry? Thank you for your prompt, anon! :)

Felicity woke up and rubbed her eyes. The bedroom was still dark and the city’s lights were casting shadows over the floors. She rolled her head gently from side to side, trying to figure out why she had even woken up when it clearly was still too early to even consider not sleeping.

“Honey, what are you doing in the kitchen?”

“Oliver?” She whispered quietly and tried to see him even though it was difficult in the darkness and especially without her glasses on.

“No, we talked about this. I love you, I _really_ do, but there is a line.” Oliver continued mumbling.

“Oliver, what…?”

“ _Please_ don’t put a smaller turkey inside that turkey, Felicity. That doesn’t look edible.”

“Oh my god. Oliver, wake up!” Felicity whispered louder, trying not to burst laughing out loud.

“Felicity? Why are you awake?” Oliver said, his eyes half open and voice still scratchy after sleeping.

“Because apparently you sleep talk.”

“I… I had a weird dream.”

“I bet. We did decide that it would be for the best if I left the cooking and baking for you because those two things clearly aren’t a part of my large skill set. So, don’t worry about me putting a turkey inside another turkey.” Felicity grinned and leaned down two peck Oliver on his lips.

She snuggled closer to him whispering a “goodnight” with a smile still on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please take your time to comment/leave kudos/so on... You can find me on ff.net: [avatardy](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/7237210/) and tumblr: [avatardy](http://www.avatardy.tumblr.com/) .


End file.
